beheld secret
by momoko15
Summary: well its hard to explain its about vampires, demons, and super humans its horror scie fi fantasy
1. prologue

prologue

"look who it is Yuma Yakuzawa from class B." As she said that a shiver was sent down my spine. Mayamo Yukari my soon to be step sister. She is the snottiest most vile woman i have ever met everything she says makes people run. "what do you want?" i ask with an uneasy sigh. " Oh nothing i've heard though that you like Naroom Matsui."She says with a smirk expression. I don't like him were just friends, plus we only work together."I say giving her a distastful. "sure you do." She says with a giggle while leaving. "Finally now i can eat my lunch in peace." i mummble to myself.

"Yo, yuma chan can I eat lunch with you?" "Hey, naru of course you can." He then sits in the desk right in front of me. " don't worry about them they are just trying to get under your skin, and find a weak point." I know thank you naru you'r such a good friend." "Hey, guess what Ninja Warriors is on tonight, and its a new one." "Really what time?" "around 9:oo pm so after our shit you don't have to rush." "I'll try to watch it if I have time from all this homework." "Hey, naru come check this out!" Some guys yell from the open classrom door. "Okay, hey Yuma i'll see you later okay." "Okay, bye naru." (Your such a good friend naru.)

As I walked into the cafe , to begin my shift was total chaos like always. " Hey, Yuma clock in we need to fill these orders." "Yes, senei I'm right on it." Shortly after i had clocked in I herd this most Disgraceful voice. "Hey, kuimara what's up with you?" It was my step sister Mayamo. Spying through the crack in the door I seen her steal maybe 900 yen when sensei wasn't looking.

I walk out of the back room and place an order of hot apple cider. I decided to tell sensei before closing time about our little theif. But, then by my suprise he turns around and looks in the cash register. " Where is the money Yuma?" "What do you mean sensei it's missing?" "14.600 yen is missing Yuma where is it?" [14,600 yen 128.00 american dollars. thanks rachelle . . "Hey Kuimara maybe you should look in Yuma's locker." (she wouldn't) He walks back, and comes out with a wad of cash, my backpack and my uniform.( gasp how could she?)"Sensei i didn't take the money please believe me I promise i wouldn't disrespect you like that, she framed me." "Oh really , like i really belive you." He says with a stern voice. He then throws me out with out giving back my fignity and pride.

Standing up I decide the only best thing to do is go home. Also try to explain to my father, he probably wont believe me either. Walking down the trail to the park I seem to keep thinking about my mom. " Mom why did dyou have to leave father and I? Why couldn't you just stay with us.We really miss you." As i found a soft shady patch of grass under a tree i sit down and begin to get comfrotable. " Well i can just stay here for a few hours father wouldn't mind." I say seemleslyto myself. As i lay there i begin to fall soundlessly to sleep thinking of the sweet memories i've had of when my mother was with us two years ago. When i awoke it seemed to be the middle of the night . It was silent with a full beautiful moon. Then suddenly being startled by a person " You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone. You know a kidnapper is on the loose right?"


	2. Chapter one

chapter one

I look up, but then suddenly begin to back away. "Hey, miss it's okay, I wont hurt you. Come on you look all dirty i'll clean you up come on." He then squats dows so he is at eye level with me. He is also about the same age as me, 16. He then hold out his hand and i accept it. We then walk out of the woods side by side. I glance at him from the corner of my eye he's not that bad looking. He is six feet to my five foot four. He has short jet black hair that bed head.. My hair is long and dark brown. He is wearing a very long trench coat with steel toad boots. I wish i was wearing my gothic clothes.

After we walk through the long driveway we seem to be standing in front of his house. Even though its broken down a little. It is a victorian style, with vines crawling up one of the sidings. As we walk in the house iam engulfed with darkness then the lights begin to flicker on. An then I see the house is filled with unique beauty. Red velvet carpet, red walls with black design, and a side table in the distace with a small bouque. " I must apologize for i didn't tell you my name, my name is Sanji Yukawa." The man says to me about ten feet away.

He then leads me to which i can guess is the laundry room because its filled with washers , and dryers. Then he hands me an outfit which brings off a sent of lavander. " I think they will fit, after you dress i will have my butler escort you to the dining room will dinner will be ready shortly. "Thank you." I say blushing pulling my face into the clothe. After dressing into the wardrobe which is tathered jeans, a HIM t-shirt, and steel toed boots. I hear a knock on the door and standing on the other side was the butler. He was like how I imagined him nice tux, white gloves, and a reeceding hairline.

As he bows he puts out his hand. " Miss Yakuzawa may i be your escort for dinner this evening." I put my palm in his," Sure." I say leaving an uncomfrotable pause. He begins to lead me down this long hall way, and end up in this big opening. This room is filled with a large table and art from various countries, He pulls out a chair and I sit in it. Also he puts a napkin on me then stands by my side. "Miss Yakuzawa, Mr. Yukawa will be out shortly, we enjoy having you as our guest this evening, is there anything else I can get you to satisfy your needs?" "no thank you sir, but thanks for being kind." He then walks away in the oppesite direction at which he enetered.

( This isn't right, this feels as if it came out of a show, or movie.. Somethings got to be wrong. He can't just come up and invite me into his house. He wants something from me. Also I've heard his name before Sonji Yukawa ... sounds so familiar.) I began thinking to myself the most sicomforting thoughts


	3. Chapter two

chapter two

As i sit there in silence troubled by my own thoughts. Sonji then walks in.

"Sorry to be late Miss Yakuzawa we can begin eating know."

"You can call me Yuma, just Yuma."

"Okay Yuma you ready to begin eating now?"

"Yeah and thanks for everything."

"No problem." He said, and smiled.

I knew something just had to be wrong i just couldn't figure it out. The butler then walks in with a dark red bottle which im guessing is raspberry juice. Well from what i can smell it is. For a very odd reason I can see clearer, hear better, and i have a very distinctive nose like a dog you could say. Ever sense i was born, but nobody had a reason they just find it odd. I place my fork and spoon by the side of my plate slide my chair out and stand.

"Im sorry but I have to go home bye."

I turn and walk to the door I seen a blur and when my eyes had odjusted he was standing in front of me not letting me move any further.

"No!" He said grabbing my shoulder firmly.

"You cannot leave I wont let you!" He said with an unusual tone of voice.

He then grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me down a long dark hallway. I try to stop him with my heels, but he only digs his nails into my wrist drawing a little blood. I bite my lip and with the pain subsided I kick him in the shin. Instantly he dropps to the floor, then hisses while clenching his leg to his chest. With not being restrained I dash out the front door taking the only chance I had.

As I run turning corners, and passing through underpasses I stop and take a rest in the park i always pass through to get home. With my hand on my knees, knees trembling. Trying to get a breath, panting. I figured my father would have every police officer looking for me in tokoyo. As I looked at my cut up wrist the gashes and blood start to dissapear, then it was gone. I just let it pass my mind and started on my way home. Although when i end up in front of my apartments there are not any squad cars. As i walk in the front door I see my father sitting at the table with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk. At that moment i knew i was going to hear something that will maybe change the rest of my life and how I knew that was because that's how he told me my mother had died.


End file.
